Blog użytkownika:Arydyjczyk/Czy Czerwona Śmierć na pewno nie żyje...?
'Czy Czerwona Śmierć na pewno nie żyje...?' *Akcja dzieje się po JWS 2 *Mój smok to Ramun i jest Drzewokosem *Czkawka i Astrid niedługo będą mieli "ślub" Siedziałem w swojej chatce i głaskałem Ramuna, gdy usłyszałem na zewnątrz czyjeś kroki. Moja chatka była wysoko usadowiona na wzgórzu, miałem więc świetny widok na całą okolicę. Ramun wydał z siebie ostrzegawcze warknięcie, a ja chwyciłem ze ściany dębowy gruby kij. Stanąłem pod drzwiami i obserwowałem jak otwierają się śmiało. Nie widziałem jeszcze intruza, ale Ramun był w samym środku pokoju i on go widział. Zdziwiłem się bardzo, gdy smoczek przekrzywił głowę i wydał powitalny miły pomruk. Wyskoczyłem z kijem gotowym do uderzenia. I ujrzałem Czkawkę. - Po jakiego Gronkla bawisz się jakimś kijkiem?! - spytał z niedowierzaniem. Zakłopotałem się. - No bo... Tego... Nie bawię się... Myślałem, że to wróg jaki się skrada... - Powodzenia, z pewnością jestem twoim wrogiem... Dobra, nieważne, przybyłem tu z ważniejszą sprawą. Zaciekawiłem się i opuściłem kij. - Jaką? - Ważniejszą. Hehe. Doszły nas słuchy, że prawdopodobnie... - Co prawdopodobnie? - Że prawdopodobnie Czerwona Śmierć żyje. Zamurowało mnie na dłuższą chwilę. - Młot pneumatyczny potrzebny? - spytał Czkawka. - Że co? - Tak stoisz, jakby ktoś cię wbił jakimś młotem, pomyślałem, że można by coś poprawić... - To chyba nie masz odpowiedniego wyposażenia do myślenia. Czkawka machnął ręką. - Dobra, w każdym razie mamy jechać na tą tam wyspę. Gdzie była bitwa, podczas której straciłem nogę. - Ok. Kiedy jedziemy? - Teraz. Zawołałem Ramuna, Czkawka poszedł po Szczerbatka i wylecieliśmy w kierunku prawdopodobnego siedliska Czerwonej Śmierci. Rozdział 2 Lecieliśmy długo. Po drodze spotkaliśmy wiele gatunków przeróżnych smoków. Dużo Gronkli, parę Ponocników, Drzewokosy, Szeptozgony, Wandersmoki, nawet kilka Stormcutterów. Czkawka usilnie starał się wypatrzyć wśród nich swoją mamę, Valkę. Nigdzie jednak nie było jej widać. Po prostu została na Berk. Gdy Czkawka tak usilnie starał się wypatrzyć matkę, mało nie wleciał w Zębiroga, który znikąd pojawił się na niebie. Mruknął niezadowolony. - Jeśli będę się tak rozpraszał, nigdy nie uda mi się zgładzić Czerwonka. - Masz jeszcze mnie.- przypomniałem mu. Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem spojrzeli na mnie dziwnie. - Tak... Mamy jeszcze ciebie. - stwierdził. Nie zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi, ale nauczony doświadczeniem, że Czkawka zawsze ma rację, milczałem. Nagle Szczerbatek wydał z siebie ogłuszający ryk. Nie był to ryk ostrzeżenia czy przerażenia, tylko... radości. Czkawka popatrzył na smoka ze zdziwieniem, a Ramun roztropnie oddalił się od drugiego smoka, wydającego niezidentyfikowane odgłosy. Furia była już porządnie zirytowana. - Szczerbek?! O co chodzi?! - zawołał Czkawka. Szczerbatek jednak dalej ryczał i rwał się do przodu, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do małej zalesionej wysepki pod nimi. Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Mogę was osłaniać. Ramun z łatwością zetnie skrzydłami łeb nawet Płetwogrzbietowi. Przecież jest Drzewokosem! - Ok. Szczerbatek nigdy bez potrzeby nie wydaje takich odgłosów. Ruszyliśmy w dół na wyspę. I tam... Gdy dolatywaliśmy, z lasu wyleciał smok, bardzo podobny do Szczerbatka. Czarny, ze spłaszczoną głową, wielkością bardzo przypominającą smoka Czkawki. Nagle obaj zrozumieliśmy, dlaczego wydawał się znajomy. Bo to była Nocna Furia. Rozdział 3 Zafascynowani gapiliśmy się z osłupieniem na Nocną Furię. - Jednak... Żyje... - zdołał w końcu wykrztusić Czkawka. Ja nadal przyglądałem się smokowi, gdy dotarło do mnie że Czkawki koło mnie nie ma. Usłyszałem jego głos. - Szczarbatek! Ogar! A! Spokojnie! Spojrzałem w kierunku, skąd dochodził głos i zobaczyłem go na Szczerbatku rwącym się do przodu na spotkanie swojej koleżanki. Przechyliłem z rozbawieniem głowę. Tymczasem druga Nocna Furia zastygła w powietrzu, przypatrując się z zaciekawieniem Szczerbatkowi, lecz zdawało się, że bardziej zaskoczona jest jego jeźdźcem. Widocznie nigdy nie widziała człowieka. W końcu Czkawka przegrał i jego smok poleciał do drugiego. Albo drugiej, albowiem była to samica. To byłoby na tyle pierwszej części, pojutrze może będzie druga. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone